The fic with no name
by account permanently out of use
Summary: This is actually typed up by my big sister, I let her use my account. Well, it's long, and at the end she does a sonficy bit with Behind blue eyes. Read it, hate it, falme it. She knows what's coming next anyway.


This is Kitty, Darkness' big sister. This may or may not be good, no guarantees. Sis is on a writer's holiday. Her friend is in hospital and she is gonna be there with him to see if he will be alright. Halley and Chris do not belong to me. This is a bold move by me, but hey, what do you expect, I'm not a push over like Darkness Angel. Well, this is set when Halley and Chris are 20-21, and Halley returns from America much to Chris' dislike. But hey, she still loves him so this will be a Halley/Chris story. I have Chris' full name as Christina Grey. That isn't her real name as far as I know, but hey all we know her as is Chris. Sharon and Joshua may appear in this so in case, I don't own them either, there, no law suits!! Um, this is 'R' rated because there will be a scene between Halley and Chris at the end. Well, onwards with the fic!

--------------- --------- ----------------- -------------------------- ----------------- 

Phase one- Arrive at London :

Halley's lucious blonde locks billowed around his softly shaped face. His emerald eyes sparkled and glittered as the English coastline showed up. When he pulled into the bay, he arranged a carriage to London. On the way to the city he took a quick nap. A thudding on the roof of the carriage woke him up.

"Master Plunkett, we have arrived." The driver said.

"Oh, right, thanks." Halley replied. He took out a couple of hundred pounds from his wallet and handed it to the driver, "Will that cover it?"

The driver's eyes glittered. "Why yes guvnah!" Halley smirked and stepped out of the carriage.

The carriage went off as Halley picked up his bag. He slung it over his shoulder and laughed, "Ol' castle street ain't changed much!" He walked up to the hotel that was around the corner from the old rat's hideout. As he stepped up to the door, he noticed a pair of eyes settle upon him. "Joshua." He breathed before entering the hotel.

Phase two- Find the rats :

Halley went out of the hotel, his wallet hidden in a secret pocket on the inside of his shirt. After years of being a pick pocket, he knew how to beat them. He lit up a cigarette and leaned against a wall, lingering in his own little world. A scream pierced the silence, the moment he was waiting for. He sprang from his place on the wall and went to the source of the scream. Sure enough, a monster was attacking a young girl. She spoke to the monster. It didn't listen. Halley took a rubber pellet from his pocket and put in his sling shot. He pulled back on the elastic and released when the timing required. It hit the beast dead on. It stumbled back and the girl made it disappear. She turned around to face Halley.

"Thank you." She said, "My name is-"

"Sharon?" Halley said stepping out into the light. "My god, look how much you've grown! How old are you now, fifteen?"

Sharon stumbled back. "Halley? I haven't seen you since….that argument you and Chris had!"

Halley ran a hand through his hair, "Well, I managed to find my dad and get him and mom hooked up, and now I've come back to you guys. I missed you all."

"Get away from her." A soft determined voice spoke out from behind him.

"Joshua?" Halley breathed.

"Joshua!" Sharon said. "Where's Chris?"

"Getting ready for _him_…" Joshua said pointing towards Halley.

"I knew it was you who was watching me outside the hotel." Halley said. "Well seeing as your sister is getting ready for me, I should go find her."

"She's in our old hideout. We never moved." Sharon said. "Oh Joshua, won't it be wonderful if we get back to the way things were!?"

Joshua looked at Halley through narrowed eyes. "Yeah."

Halley nodded to the two younger ones. "Joshua, watch out for monsters, Sharon was being attacked by one just there."

He turned and walked away, towards the old house in which they lived in the old cellar. 

Phase three- Get into my home:

Halley jumped into the basement via the old trap door entranceway. Halley looked around. It had gotten more tidier, more organized. Yet it looked not that well off. It never did but when he was there it looked like there was some money coming in. Well he hasn't been there for five or six years now so he didn't expect to see it like a mansion.

"I was wondering when you would show up Plunkett." A woman spoke from the shadows. Her sweet, calm, mild voice spoke in acidic tones which made the young psychic wince.

"You knew where I was, and I swore to return to you. Are you still pissed with me?" Halley looked at the silhouette of a finely curved woman. His heart thudded in his chest.

"Christina. Are you going to hide your beauty from me the whole time?" Halley tilted his head to one side and raised an eyebrow. "Can't I even tell you why I am here."

"Go on." Chris said steeping out to show herself to Halley. "Amuse me."

Halley looked at her in awe. She wore a tight black dress that showed her curvy figure and a pair of black sandals. She had shoulder length auburn hair and her blue eyes stood out in her pale finely sculptured face.

"I came to make peace and to reconcile with you. Then I must go to Nemeton. I had a vision a couple of days ago. You are in danger. Someone is out to do what Jack tried to do to you." Halley looked on the floor, his green orbs showed pain at the memory of nearly losing her to a mad man's cause.

"I must stop that from happening…again." Halley returned his gaze to Chris' eyes. She bit her lip and looked at Halley before looking away once more.

"Damn you Halley! Damn you to hell!" Chris sat down on the makeshift sofa which Halley promptly joined her. "Just when I was finally beginning to heal from you leaving me, you come along to save me."

Halley laughed. "I always loved that about you."

Chris cried softly, "Why can't I stop loving you?"

"Because, I love you." Halley said. Chris looked at him nervously.

"I love you Christina Grey."

"Stop."

Phase four- Get the girl!:

Chris got up and snarled. "Stop it now!"

Halley tried to stand too but then he was hit by an invisible force. He let out a pained roar and fell back onto the seat. His body twitched wildly as another more powerful vision hit him full on.

__

'Chris was walking forward walking towards the hole in the burnt out tower. Halley was being held back by some force. "Chris! No!" She was hypnotized. She walked onward and one foot went to the edge. "No!" She was stuck in the trance Halley had no choice but to watch as she fell……'

"Halley? Halley wake up!" Chris was getting worried as he stared screaming about her death.

__

'Chris reemerged as a monstrosity, half her, half Monster. "What no! That's not the one I wanted!" The force holding Halley back yelled, throwing him back to the floor. Chris was not herself anymore. She was something dark. Halley had lost his soulmate forever………'

Halley's eyes snapped open and searched for Chris immediately. When he didn't see her, he began screaming out for he in a panic. She ran out with a cold towel to him instantly holding him as though he was a child who had a nightmare. At least she hoped it was. If it had Halley freak out like that, She would have to be worried.

Halley held onto her "Chris, don't leave me again. I don't wanna lose you like I saw."

Chris was getting nervous. "No worries Halley. I'm here."

Halley looked up at her with relief in his eyes. "I love you. I mean it with every fiber of my being!"

Chris looked into his grassy orbs and sighed. He was being truthful. He loved her undoubtedly.

She nodded her admittance, "I need you Halley."

Halley moved up to face her fully. He cupped her face in his hand and kissed her on the lips swiftly and softly. He smiled at the blush that crept upon her face. He kissed her again, this time it went on a little longer and a little more lustful. Chris' eyes were closed as Halley's lips sent waves of heat through her from her own lips.

After another few minutes they broke the kiss for want of air. Halley watched in amusement as Chris' eyes fluttered open, her cheeks sporting a crimson flush.

Phase five- Get it on with her!:

Chris led Halley around the Hideout. They came to her Bedroom. Chris showed him in. "Take a seat on the bed."

Halley gulped. Chris sat beside him and in a heartbeat they were kissing again, more and more roughly, more and more passionately, more and more sensual. Eventually their bodies were deprived of clothing as their flesh began to brush against one another's. He pinned her to the mattress. He smiled as his wildest fantasies were being played out in front of him.

Joshua and Sharon were sitting at the banks of the themes and they were speaking volumes in not speaking at all….

------------------- ----------------------------- ----------------------- 

(Song fic bit time!!!! Oh and by the way, I don't own this song either. I just really like it. I think you would know by now that it's limp bizkit's behind blue eyes.)

Halley woke up the next morning with Chris draped across his bare chest. He smiled peacefully as he reached out to his trousers. They twitched as something was tugged out of it's pocket by and invisible force. It was a small black box, and it landed squarely in his hand. Now all he needed to do was wait for her to wake up.

__

'Noone knows what it's like to be the bad man. To be the sad man, behind blue eyes.

Noone knows what it's like to be hated. To be faded. To telling only lies.

But my dreams, they aren't as empty, as my conscience seems to be.

I have hours only lonely. My love is vengeance, and that's never free.'

Halley's lips pressed against Chris' tenderly. A sigh passed through the woman's lips as Halley moved down her neck. Halley remounted her and nuzzled her awake. She looked up at Him through sleepy eyes. Halley grinned and kissed her again. She chuckled as Halley moved back down beside her and kissed her again. "I have a question I have really wanted to ask you since I was seventeen." He started. He took the small black box again. "Um…"

__

'Noone knows what it's like to feel these feelings, like I do. And I blame you.

Noone bites back as hard on their anger, none of my pain will. Can show through.

But my dreams, they aren't as empty, as my conscience seems to be.

I have hours only lonely. My love is vengeance, and that's never free.'

Chris knew what he was getting at. And she could see the fact that he was nervous as fuck. She smirked and said, "I think it'd be a good idea if it was you who put it on me." Halley looked at her confused. She laughed at his face. "You look soo cute like that! The answer is yes if that's a proposal." 

Halley's face brightened. He let a whoop of joy out and slipped the ring onto his lover's finger. He kissed her again and began to caress her body as he kissed her neck once more. She sighed blissfully as Halley moved lower.

__

'Discover. Iiiii-iii-iiiii-iiiiii-iiiii-iii-iiiii-iiiiii-iiiii-iii-iiiii-iiiiii-iiii-iii-iiiiii-iiiiii.'

After an hour or so, they both fell back onto the bed, sweat covered and tired after consummating the engagement. Halley smiled and kissed Chris' cheek. She held up her hand and touched the rough gem on her ring. Halley watched her in amusement and he touched it also.

"This is what will start a new beginning for us. You, me, Joshua and Sharon…and the kids we'll have." He said looking at the ring. "And as for me leaving. I ain't going nowhere baby…and if I am, you'll be with me."

Chris smiled and kissed Halley on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too Chris."

__

'Noone knows what it's like, to be mistreated, to be defeated. Behind blue eyes.

Noone knows how to say, that they're sorry, and don't worry. I'm not telling lies.

But my dreams, they aren't as empty, as my conscience seems to be.

I have hours only lonely. My love is vengeance, and that's never free.'

The two lovers fell asleep in eachother's arms. 'No matter what Chris, I won't ever let what I saw come to pass…'

__

'Noone knows what it's like to be the bad man. To be the sad man, behind blue eyes.'

Well. That's the end of my first romance one shot R rated fic. What did you think. I was too lazy to make my own account so I got sis' permission to use hers. =) I'm shit at writing. I know that much.. No need for flames to tell me stuff I know ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
